Political Programs of the Imperial Citizens Party
This shows all the political programs driven by the Imperial Citizens Party. Currently the ICP is going with the 4660 Party program. 4635 This political program is intended to be implemented to law by 4635: ADMINISTRATIVE: 1 - Only the Head of State can propose a cabinet coalition. 2 - Multiple citizenship is allowed, but must be registered. 3 - The Head of State is also Head of Government. 4 - All citizens are issued with identity cards and are required to carry them at all times. 5 - Changing the name of the Imperial Diet to the Imperial Senate. 6 - Only those born in this country or to nationals receive nationality. 7 - Equal representation, regardless of region population. 8 - The length of a legislative and executive term, in months. Should be up to 60 (5 years). MILITARY: 1 - It is a criminal offence to refuse to perform military service. 2 - The state owns national defence industries but these exist alongside privately owned defence industries. 3 - All adults upon completion of schooling must serve a term in the military. ECONOMICS: 1 - The government appoints the head of the central bank and an executive board to manage the central bank but does not otherwise interfere in its operations. 2 - Energy is provided by nationalised companies. 3 - The exchange rate of the national currency is allowed to float, but the government is permitted to intervene when necessary. 4 - Gambling is legal across the nation, no regulation whatsoever. 5 - Certain industries are owned by the state, all others are under private ownership. 6 - Telephone lines are provided free of charge to all citizens. JUSTICE: 1 - There is a uniform system of courts across the nation. 2 - Criminals released from jail are allowed to vote. 3 - DNA from persons accused or convicted for a crime is recorded. 4 - Both the government and the private sector can set up gated communities. 5 - The government has no policy concerning dueling. TECHNOLOGY: 1 - The cloning of human beings is illegal. 2- The state owns and operates a national internet service provider, alongside private ISPs. ECOLOGY: 1 - People must register domestic animals with the national government. 2 - There is a national agency which exists side-by-side with commercial forestry companies. 3 - There are no regulations on the ownership of private cars. CIVIL LIBERTIES: 1 - There is no explicit government policy on adultery. 2 - Divorces are legal, be it mutual consent, grounded cause or if one partner wants it. 3 - Either partner may initiate a divorce. 4 - Classified files are only released at the discretion of the government. 5 - The government allows all consenting adults to obtain civil marriage contracts. INFRASTRUCTRE: 1 - Private and public power stations exist side-by-side. 2 - The State owns and operates a national TOC, alongside private TOCs. RELIGION: 1 - Teacher-led prayers in schools are encouraged. 4660 ADMINISTRATIVE: 1 - Only the Head of State can propose a cabinet coalition. 2 - All citizens are issued with identity cards and are required to carry them at all times. 3 - Changing the name of the Imperial Diet to the Imperial Senate. 4 - Only those born in this country or to nationals receive nationality. 5 - The length of a legislative and executive term, in months. Should be up to 60 (5 years). 6 - The total number of seats in the legislative assembly. Should be decreased to 460 seats. MILITARY: 1 - It is a criminal offence to refuse to perform military service. 2 - The state owns national defence industries but these exist alongside privately owned defence industries. 3 - All adults upon completion of schooling must serve either a term in the military or a lesser paid term of civilian national service, at their option. 4 - Open homosexuality is not tolerated in the military. The military has a "don't ask, don't tell" policy. 5 - Women serve alongside men. HEALTH: 1 - Euthanasia is only allowed with consent from the patient and a court order. ECONOMICS: 1 - Certain industries are owned by the state, all others are under private ownership. 2 - Telephone lines are provided free of charge to all citizens. JUSTICE: 1 - Criminals released from jail are allowed to vote. 2 - DNA from persons accused or convicted for a crime is recorded. 3 - The law does not limit the power of the government to pursue extradition treaties. MEDIA: 1 - Sexually explicit material is allowed, but violent or hard core pornography is banned. TECHNOLOGY: 1 - The cloning of human beings is illegal. 2- The state owns and operates a national internet service provider, alongside private ISPs. ECOLOGY: 1 - People must register domestic animals with the national government. 2 - There is a national agency which exists side-by-side with commercial forestry companies. CIVIL LIBERTIES: 1 - There is no explicit government policy on adultery. 2 - The government only recognises civil marriages between a man and a woman. FOREIGN POLICY: 1 - The nation issues passports to nationals after a cursory security check. 2 - The government supplies "tied" aid to poorer nations in return for trading rights. INFRASTRUCTRE: 1 - The government has some involvement in the ownership and operation of airports, but leaves a role for the private sector too. 2 - Private and public power stations exist side-by-side. 3 - Public transport is partially subsidised with the remainder "user-pays". 4 - The State owns and operates a national TOC, alongside private TOCs. WELFARE: 1 - The state offers a voluntary public pension, combined with other voluntary private pensions. RELIGION: 1 - Public blasphemy is considered a minor offense. 2 - Teacher-led prayers in schools are encouraged.